Demashitaa! Brownie Z
by Derin.O
Summary: The Powerpuff girls Z get a shock when a new girl comes in and she turns out to be one of them. Plus the Rowdyruff boys have also gotten a new member. Will there be love? PPGXRRB
1. Chapter 1

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**

**Asmin: Hey people! This is my first ever fanfic so please be encouraging. The main character is me. I will be using my Japanese name, Ayumu.**

**Momoko: Yes! Another girly girl. In your face Kaoru! We win 3-1.**

**Asmin: Don't get your hopes up Momoko. My character is good at tennis. **

**Momoko: Shoot.**

**Kaoru: Cool.**

**Asmin: Anyway read and review**

**Chapter 1**

**(Ayumu POV)**

I was going to my new school in Tokyo. My family and I just moved here a couple of days ago but I didn't go to school because I needed some time to settle. On the day I got here though, something strange happened to me.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking around the neighborhood and I saw a strange white beam about to hit a cute little girl so without thinking, I stepped in front of the girl and let the beam hit me instead. Next, I started doing this dance and I couldn't stop. I shouted "Shooting Brownie". I saw my clothes changing before my very eyes. A belt, a ring and fingerless gloves appeared. "Where are these cute clothes coming from? I don't remember owning any of these clothes." I thought. I did a final pose and I could finally move my body willingly again. I checked over my clothes and considered them okay. Suddenly, a wooden staff appeared in my hands. I was a great stick fighter but I was so surprised that I dropped them and I had to jump to avoid them from falling on my feet. I found myself staying in the air. I was flying. FLYING! I was confused so I just transformed back which wasn't easy but I knew that I had to use my new powers for good_

_*End of flashback*_

When I got to school, I went to the principal's office to find out my class. "Ohayo Mr. Mayona. I am here to know my new class." I said. Mr. Mayona replied "You are to go to Ms. Keane's class in room 1b." "Arigato" I replied. I got to room 1b. Ms. Keane saw me and called me in. I walked in nervously.

(Kaoru POV)

We were in class and Keane-sensei looked towards the door. "Class, today we have a new student" Keane-sensei said. In came a brunette with purple eyes. She wore a purple shirt, a deep purple skirt, purple flat shoes with straps and a belt that looked surprisingly like ours. She was also wearing light pink lip gloss. All the boys' eyes turned to anime hearts and their jaws dropped. Well, all except Sakamoto. Ms. Keane asked her to introduce herself. "I'm Yoshikuni Ayumu. I just moved here a couple of days ago. I am good at Stick fighting, Tennis, Singing, Surfing and Swimming. I am a girly girl but sometimes a tomboy."

(Ayumu POV)

After I introduced myself, I was told to go and sit next to a girl called Kaoru. She had green eyes. As I walked to my seat, I saw boys staring at me with anime heart eyes and a girl with star shaped glaring at me for reasons I did not know. I sat down and Ms. Keane said "This lesson is dedicated to um... getting to know Ayumu. Now, I have a, um…, teacher's meeting to attend. Please behave." Before rushing out.

(Elsewhere Normal POV)

Mr. Mayona is in a Jacuzzi in the teacher's lounge. "Ms. Keane, hurry up please."

(Back in the classroom Kaoru POV)

Ayumu was sitting down and everybody crowded round and asked her millions of questions. Suddenly, a voice said "Okay everybody let me talk to her." Himeko barged in and said "Okay listen up. I am Himeko. I rule this class and no one, I repeat no one shines more than me. So just find your place in this class and leave the shining to me" Ayumu looked at Princess and her expression did not change. She stood up and said "If that's what you think, you baka, then you have serious mental issues." Everybody including Himeko and excluding Miyako, Momoko and I, who were just smirking, gasped. "Oh and last time I checked, Ms. Keane owns this class not you so you are just saying trash." She smirked. "P.S fashion tip, that hairstyle and those shoes are soo last year." Himeko walked back to her seat, stunned. "Wow. I've never seen anyone stand up to Himeko like that." Said Momoko. Everybody praised her.

(Ayumu POV)

Suddenly, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru's belt started beeping. They suddenly made up some lame excuses and left. I looked down and saw my belt beeping so I made up a lame excuse and followed them. We went to the roof and I saw them transform. Momoko saw me and panicked. "It's okay. I won't tell. Besides…" I transformed into Shooting Brownie. "Okay. You have to call us by our names in this form. I'm Blossom, Miyako's Bubbles and Kaoru's Buttercup." "I'm Brownie." I said. Momoko took out her round part of her belt. "This is a compact. We can use it to communicate." She spoke into her compact. "What is it professor?" Her compact replied "The Rowdyruff boys are causing trouble downtown and it seems like they have a new member in hopes of defeating you." "Well, we've got our own new member. Her name is Brownie. We'll bring her back to the lab after school." Blossom closed her compact and put it back in her belt. We flew downtown and saw the Rowdyruff boys wrecking it. "Okay I've got a plan. I call it Plan Alpha 32 Flirt'n'Finish."(Translation: Flirt with the boys and then knock them out cold) "What?"Chorused the girls. Brownie sighed. "Flirt with the boys and then knock them out cold." "Oh…" chorused the girls. "What!" they all shouted at Brownie. "Come on girls trust me on this." She said. "Oh, and when you're flirting with them, kiss them on the cheek to leave them in a daze so that it'll be easy when you want to knock them out" added Brownie. "Double what!" the girls shouted. Brownie quickly flew off to the boys followed by the other girls who were whining. "Well if it isn't the Powerpuff girls Z with a new member. Well, we have one too and his name is Bruiser." Said Brick. "Our new member's name is Brownie" replied Blossom. They all flew off to their counterparts and then took off in different directions. Their counterparts followed not knowing what was ahead of them.

**Asmin: Well that's the end of this chapter. So, is the Brownie's plan going to work, are the Rowdyruff Boys going to beat the Powerpuff Girls Z, Is Himeko going to get back at Ayumu, is…**

**Kaoru: Why are you asking questions that you already know the answer to?**

**Asmin: I'm just building suspense.**

**Kaoru: Anyway, why do I have to kiss Butch? It's like kissing a perverted frog although I wouldn't want to insult frogs.**

**Momoko: And why do I have to kiss Brick? I'd rather kiss a dog with bad breath.**

**Miyako: I don't wanna kiss Boomer!**

**Asmin: Hey, my story my rules. We are having a special guest here tomorrow.**

**Momoko: Who?**

**Asmin: Here's a hint. He pulls really annoying pranks on people and Momoko just might enjoy having him here.**

**Miyako: (Goes white) (Whispers) No**

**Momoko: (Blushing)**

**Asmin: I might just enjoy tomorrow. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Asmin: Welcome back people!**

**Momoko: Yeah, yeah. Soo where is today's guest?**

**Kaoru: Why are you soo excited?**

**Momoko: (Blushing) N-no reason.**

**Asmin: It's because she knows who today's special guest is.**

**Miyako: I do too. How could you invite him? You know about the immature pranks he pulls.**

**Kaoru: You mean our special guest is….**

**Asmin: Yep. Come on in special guest.**

**?: Okay**

**Miyako: (Runs away)**

**Sakamoto: ( Blushing) Konichiwa Momoko-chan.**

**Momoko: (Blushing) Konichiwa Sakamoto-kun.**

**Asmin: Okay, before I puke, on with the story. Please review!**

(Brownie POV)

I was heading to the dark alley with Bruiser not far behind. I flew behind a dustbin and put on a flirty face. I heard him calling "Hey come out unless you're chicken." So I came out. "Hey cutie. Would you really want to fight someone as cute as me" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him. He stopped. "What?" I giggled. I kissed him on the cheek and stars floated over his head. I punched him and then he was out cold. "Bruiser's down." I said into my compact. "Head back to the lab. We'll meet you there when we're done." Replied Blossom on the other end. I headed back to the lab.

(Buttercup POV)

I felt like puking. I was batting flirty eyes at Butch. Next, I kissed him on the cheek then knocked him out. The knocking out part was fun, though. Blossom had told me to go to the lab when I was done so I did.

(At the lab Normal POV)

Kaoru was in the bathroom washing her mouth wish dish washer. She had been going at it for 1 hour already. Miyako had been doing the same but had stopped after 15 minutes. "Kaoru, if the taste was going to get out, it would have gone ages ago." Said Ayumu. "Well, maybe if someone hadn't made a plan that included kissing Butch, then I wouldn't be doing this at all." Replied Buttercup sarcastically. Ayumu sighed. "Well we had better get back to school." She said.

(School Sakamoto POV)

When the girls came back in from wherever they went, all the boys stared at Ayumu while I stared at Momoko. I didn't care for Ayumu. I still cared about my precious Momoko-chan. "You will soon be mine again my precious Momoko-chan." I thought. I saw the girls racing off again so I decided to follow them. I made up an excuse and left the class. I followed them up to the roof. "Where are they going?" I thought. I hid behind a nearby tall box and I saw something happen that I never would have thought of. No wonder Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and Ayumu had the same belt as the Powerpuff girls Z. They were the Powerpuff girls Z! I watched at them transform, shocked. I came out of my hiding place. "No way." I said.

(Blossom POV)

We heard someone say "No way" so we turned around and saw Sakamoto. "Sakamoto-kun! What are you doing here?" I asked him, blushing and panicking at the same time. "I decided to follow you guys here to find out where you were always racing off to." He replied, obviously still in shock. "Well you can't tell anyone about this. It's meant to be a secret." I said. "Okay. Anything for you Momo-chan." He replied, blushing. I blushed. "Um, O-okay. W-we have to g-go now. See you later Sakamoto-kun." I said and we flew off.

(Brownie POV)

While we flew off, I asked Miyako "What was that all about?" She replied "Well Momoko-chan and Sakamoto-kun used to like each other and I guess they still do." I just giggled. "If you ask me, it's just plain creepy. Sakamoto is a creep anyway." Said Kaoru. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "He pulls immature pranks on people. One time, he put a spider on my desk but I just stuffed it in his mouth. He also has this really annoying and creepy laugh. I don't know what Momoko sees in that creep." Replied Kaoru. "Where is Momoko anyway?" I asked. We looked back and we saw her still talking with Sakamoto. "Momoko!" We called. She heard us, said a quick bye to Sakamoto and flew towards us. "Sorry." She said. "No prob…" I started, but she continued as if she didn't hear me. "Sakamoto-kun is just soo funny and sweet." She said. Buttercup, Bubbles and I sweat dropped. We listened in boredom as Momoko continued talking about Sakamoto the whole way to the city. It was Mojo Jojo again so we finished up quickly. When we were done, school was over so we headed back to the lab, still listening to Momoko chattering on about Sakamoto.

**Asmin: Sorry, that was a short chapter.**

**Momoko: I enjoyed it.**

**Kaoru: That's because you got to talk to creep boy.**

**Momoko: (Blushing) No!**

**Sakamoto: (Blushing)I enjoyed it because I got to talk to Momoko.**

**Kaoru: I think I'm gonna be sick.**

**Asmin: Don't think that Momoko will end up with Sakamoto though. She might, she might not.**

**Sakamoto: What!**

**Asmin: My story my rules.**

**Miyako: Who's tomorrow's guest?**

**Asmin: A certain bubble-blowing blonde haired boy.**

**Miyako: Well there are many of those.**

**Asmin: Think harder.**

**Miyako: Sorry, I'm clueless.**

**Asmin: Well you'll find out tomorrow.**

**Momoko: Wait, he's out of the hospital?**

**Asmin: Yep.**

**Kaoru: I don't believe that Miyako doesn't know who it is.**

**Miyako: Give me a while. I'll figure it out.**

**Kaoru: It's easy! (Frustrated)**

**Miyako: Is not!**

**Asmin: Stop it both of you!**

**Miyako: Give me a while to think of who it is. (Thinks hard)**

**Asmin: This could take a while. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asmin: Hey people! Before I go on, I want to say thanks to cakedecorator and MoroPinky for being my very first reviewers.**

**Kaoru: Yeah. I don't know why anyone would want to reviews her story anyway.**

**Asmin: Hey! (Transforms and gets out her wooden stick)**

**Kaoru: Heh heh. I mean, uh, great story.**

**Asmin: (Transforms back) Good. Now a round of applause for cakedecorator and MoroPinky.**

**Everybody: (Claps halfheartedly)**

**Asmin: I might consider deciding to let whatever you want to happen, happen in the story.**

**Everybody: (Claps enthusiastically) **

**Kaoru: I want new boxing gloves.**

**Momoko: I want sweets.**

**Miyako: I want new clothes.**

**Asmin: Hold it! I said I would CONSIDER deciding and I have.**

**Momoko: What's your answer?**

**Asmin: No.**

**Everybody: (Falls anime style)**

**Asmin: Miyako, have you figured out who today's special guest is?**

**Miyako: No.**

**Asmin: (Sighs) Come on in guest.**

**?: Okay**

**Miyako: Taakaki-kun! (Runs and hugs him)**

**Taakaki: Konichiwa Miyako-chan.**

**Asmin: Okay. Let's leave these lovebirds alone. (Evilly thinking: I'll get them apart soon. Or will I? Ha ha ha!)**

(Ayumu POV)

We were about to leave the lab, after a very boring day listening about Sakamoto, when our belts beeped. I couldn't have been happier. I got to imagine that whatever poor evil person I was beating up was Sakamoto. I would love to kick his head in for making Momoko talk about him this much. We transformed and flew downtown. It was the Rowdyruff Boys again. I had a feeling that the girls wouldn't want to kiss them again. I knew this because Buttercup was giving me the evil eye. So instead, I said "Okay let's just kick their butts for once." Buttercup relaxed, then smirked. "Good because I was feeling like punching you and using that kissing strategy would've made me do it." She said. "Why did you feel like punching me?" I asked. She replied "I would have punched anybody actually. Listening to Momoko was driving me nuts. You were just the unlucky soul I laid eyes on first but consider yourself pardoned. For now." I just rolled my eyes. Finally, we got to the games shop, which is what the Rowdyruff Boys were wrecking. When we got there, they saw us and backed away. I was confused.

(Buttercup POV)

What were the Rowdyruff Boys doing? We came and they just backed off. Then I saw Butch….._blushing?_ Oh no. Please don't tell me that those idiot boys have fallen for us. Suddenly they flew away, leaving us standing there confused.

(Miyako POV)

I was soo confused. Why would the Rowdyruff Boys just fly away? Why would Boomer blush? This is soo confusing. Anyway, after they left, we left. I had some good news though. Taakaki-kun was getting out of the hospital tomorrow and I wasn't going to let the Rowdyruff Boys. Even if Buttercup was giving me the evil eye. I had a feeling that she had needed somebody to punch because of Momoko's chatter. The whole Rowdyruff drama that just happened must have added to it. Now I was going to have to sleep with my eyes open. This is an alphabet description of Buttercup: Athletic, Battling, Casual, Daring, Energetic, Forceful, Good, Hero, Ignorant, Justice-loving, Karate, Learning, Master, Not nosy, Obeseless, Polly-dolly hating, Queen-dressing hating, Rejecting, Slightly sympathetic, Truthful, Understanding, Vulnerable-NOT, Wishful, Xenophobic, Youthful and Zodiac hating. Some of these are good but majority are painful. Help me! Wait. Think about Taakaki. Think about Taakaki. Okay. Still, what was up with those boys.

(Blossom POV)

I saw Brick blushing. BLUSHING! Maybe they've fallen for us. What am I thinking? I have, well, will soon have Sakamoto as a boyfriend so Brick has lost his chance. Besides, I can't date someone evil. He would steal flowers and chocolate for me. Then I might get arrested for being the girlfriend of someone who stole. I think I will stick with Sakamoto.

**Asmin: Bad news everyone. Just like in the chapter Taakaki-kun didn't show up so I'm gonna have to kick him out today. (Kicks Taakaki out.)**

**Miyako: Noooooo! Why are you so cruel!**

**Asmin: Calm down Miyako. He might be in tomorrow's chapter. I am finding it harder to write stuff. That's why this chapter is soo short but I'll do my best to put Taakaki in the next chapter.**

**Miyako: Arigato!**

**Asmin: (Sigh) The things I do for love. Anyway, one last round of applause for cakedecorator and MoroPinky.**

**Everybody: (Claps)**

**Momoko: Thanks for reviews!**

**Kaoru: Your wasting your time reading this(Sees Asmin with an axe) wonderful fanfic. Review some more. (Nervously) Heh heh.**

**Asmin: (Puts away the axe) That's what I thought you were going to say.**

**Miyako: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Asmin: Now for a personal thank. (Clears throat) We give you a real, big thank you, we give you a real, big thank you, we give you a real big, thank you and a happy new story. Please review more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asmin: Hey peeps! Today, we will definitely be seeing Taakaki.**

**Miyako: Hooray!**

**Kaoru: Oh brother.**

**Momoko: Sweets!**

**Everyone: (Turns to look at her strangely)**

**Momoko: Tomorrow is annual sweets day.**

**Asmin: Okay… Anyway, in comes our special guest, Taakaki.**

**Taakaki: Hi guys, again. (Glares at Asmin)**

**Asmin: Hey don't blame me! I couldn't find a way to put you in yesterday's chapter.**

**Taakaki: Why?**

**Asmin: Because I had to write about the Rowdyruff boys.**

**Taakaki: So they are more important than me?**

**Asmin: Yeah.**

**Taakaki: (Glares at her)**

**Asmin: Don't worry Taakaki-kun. You'll have your moments in the chapter.**

**Taakaki: (Relaxes) That's all I ask for.**

**Asmin: On with the chapter, oh and review, review, review!**

(Miyako POV)

I was in the hospital to see Taakaki-kun. He had gotten out a couple of days ago but he had to go back for some tests. When I was called in to see him, he was standing and ready to leave. " Konichiwa Miyako-chan. What are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm here to see you silly." I replied. "Are you going now?" I asked. "Yeah, my mom just needs to sign something and then she's taking me on a family trip with my younger sister to the water park." He replied. Shoot. I was hoping that we could go on a walk through the park. I said goodbye to him and left. I couldn't believe that Taakaki-kun had a sister. He never mentioned her. He said him and his sister. What about his dad? Will Taakaki's life always be a mystery to me? I walked back to the lab.

(Boomer POV)

I couldn't believe it. Those Powerpuffs had put a spell on my brothers and I. Now we're thinking rubbish like how it would feel to kiss our counterparts. I was walking down the street when I saw this cute girl walking through the park. She looked oddly familiar. Where had I seen her before? I followed her and watched her sit down on a bench. I walked up to her. "Hi" I said. She looked up at me. She looked shocked. "Boomer?" She said confusingly. "Um, how do you know my name?" I asked her. She panicked for a few seconds before replying "Well how wouldn't I ? There are wanted posters of you and your brothers all over town." "Oh yeah." I said. "Anyway, what are you doing here all alone?" I asked. "Um, just walking around. Actually I was going somewhere and I just stopped here to rest for a while." She said. "I could fly you over to your destination if you want." I offered. "No, thank you. Thanks for the offer." She replied, blushing. "Okay, see you around." I said. "Yeah. Bye." She replied before getting up and walking away. Suddenly, I realized what had just happened and mentally scolded myself for being such a gentleman. I was a ruff for goodness sake.

(Bubbles POV)

I got up and left Boomer there. Why was he being so nice to me. I think it was sweet of him to offer to fly me but I couldn't risk taking him to the lab. He could find out who we are and tell his brothers. That would be putting our friends and family in danger. When I got to the lab, I told the others what had happened. "He actually offered to fly you here?" asked Ayumu. "Yeah, but he didn't know I was coming here." I replied. "Good." said the professor. "You would have been risking your identity if you had brought him here." "I know." I replied. "That's why I refused." Still, why was he being so nice?

(Taakaki POV)

I was feeling really jealous right now. I saw everything that happened between Miyako-chan and that blonde haired Boomer idiot. I saw her blush too. Who did that idiot think he was? Couldn't he find a girl that wasn't my Miyako-chan? I watched everything from my car. My mom parked the car near the park to go to a shop nearby to get everything we needed for the trip. I was happy when Miyako-chan left him. Shortly after that Boomer left. After that, I started planning how I would get Miyako-chan to be mine. I decided that I couldn't do it alone. I needed some help and I knew just the guy to help me.

**Asmin: Well, it seems that there is some competition brewing up.**

**Miyako: Why was Boomer acting so nice?**

**Asmin: (Sighs) If you don't know now, then you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Momoko: Who is tomorrow's guest?**

**Asmin: Well we'll have a lot of guests tomorrow. We have Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bruiser, Sakamoto, Princess, Taakaki, Taakaki's sister and two of our classmates, Tomoto and Samaki.**

**Kaoru: Wow we'll have a full house tomorrow. Wait! What are the Rowdyruff boys going to be doing here?**

**Asmin: Don't worry. I'll, well, we'll keep them under control.**

**Kaoru: We?**

**Asmin: Yes we. Anyway, let's look at the relationship chart**

**Blue love: 10%**

**Red love: 0%**

**Green love: 0%**

**Asmin: It looks like the blues have progressed more than any of their teammates. Maybe it's because they're the nicest of the group.**

**Momoko: Hey that's not true!**

**Everyone: (Looks at her weirdly)**

**Momoko: Okay maybe it is.**

**Asmin: Well, at least you admitted it. See you tomorrow. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Asmin: Okay, welcome back people! Today, as predicted, we have a full house but, we have an unexpected visitor today. Carly, come on in.**

**Carly: Thanks for letting me come in.**

**Asmin: Anything for my very first reviewer.**

**Kaoru: Hey Carly. I read your fan fiction Demashitaa! Bridgette Z Drama and other stuff and I loved it. I would highly recommend it as the number 1 fan fiction for people to read.**

**Carly: Thanks Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: So what are you doing here when you can be visiting other fan fictions that aren't as boring as this one. (sees Asmin with axe) I mean, uh, keep reviewing this great fan fiction. I'm sure you will since you were her first reviewer and you've been reviewing ever since.**

**Carly: Don't worry. I will try to review every chapter I read.**

**Asmin: Arigato Carly-san. **

**Brick: Hey people! I'm hungry. What's there to eat around here?**

**Butch: Same here.**

**Boomer: Ditto.**

**Asmin: Check the refrigerator in the kitchen.**

**Brick, Boomer and Butch: (Leave)**

**Kaoru: Are you sure that was a good idea?**

**Asmin: What?**

**Carly: I think she means sending them to the kitchen which contains glass plates, glass cups etc.**

**Asmin: Uh-oh…**

**Sound of glass breaking.**

**Asmin: (Yells) You'll have to pay for that!**

**Brick: Or we could use heat vision to fix it.**

**Asmin: Wait. No!**

**Brick: (Uses heat vision on glass) **

**Glass breaks more.**

**Asmin: You moron! Don't you know that heat breaks glass more?**

**Brick: Now I do.**

**Asmin: You shall face the wrath of my older sister. Now, someone say the disclaimer!**

**Miyako: Asmin doesn't own ppgz but she does own people that aren't in ppgz.**

**Asmin: Now on with the chapter!**

(Ayumu POV)

We were in class today when Keane-sensei said that we were having some new students. She called them in and in came a red eyed boy, a blue eyed boy, green eyed boy and a purple eyed boy. I recognized them immediately and I had a feeling the others did too. They were the Rowdyruff boys! All the eyes of the girls in the class, with the exception of Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and I, turned to anime hearts. They smiled flirtatiously at them. A knot formed in my stomach at the sight of the girls in class flirting with Bruiser. "My name is Hiroshi Ichiro." Said the Brick. "My name is Hiroshi Jiro." Said Butch. "My name is Hiroshi Saburo." Said Boomer. "My name is Hiroshi Tadao." Said Bruiser. Ichiro ended up sitting behind Momoko, Jiro ended up sitting behind Kaoru, Saburo ended up sitting behind Miyako and Tadao sat behind me. I had a feeling that today wasn't going to go well.

(Miyako POV)

After the Rowdyruff boys came in, Keane-sensei announced that there was another new student. In came Taka-chan! "My name is Taakaki." He said. He sat in an empty seat and class went on.

(Kaoru POV)

Soon it was break time and everybody went outside to the playground. I saw a bunch of girls flirting with Jiro and I felt sick. Who would want to flirt with him? Those girls, apparently. The boys spotted us and came over, smirking. Apparently, they recognized us. "What do you want Butch?" I asked. "How did you know it was me?" He asked. Uh-oh. They didn't know that we were Powerpuffs. "Wait a minute, I'd know that voice anywhere." He said, smirking. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Buttercup." He said. "Then these must be Blossom, Bubbles and Brownie." Said Ichiro. "Let's make a deal. You don't tell our identities and we won't tell yours." He added. "Fine." Replied Momoko. "It's a deal." "Good. See you later toots." Ichiro said to Momoko. "Catch ya around babe." Jiro said to me. "Bye Miyako." Saburo said to Bubbles. "See you around baby." Tadao said to Ayumu. Momoko, Ayumu and I scowled while Miyako sighed. I looked around and saw girls glaring at us for getting in a real conversation with the boys. They could have them for all I care. We definitely don't need them.

(Sakamoto POV)

I saw Ichiro talk to Momoko. What right does he have to talk to my Momoko. She is way too good for him. I need to do something. Fist Brick, now Ichiro. Way too much competition.

(Princess POV)

Those girls always get all the attention. When I'm threw with them, I shall be the only shining star in this school. Next, in the world!

(Taakaki POV)

I saw Saburo say something to Miyako. Can't boys just leave her alone? She's mine for goodness sake. I need a plan fast. I'm going to have to get that help from Sakamoto soon. I told my problem to my younger sister, Tayi. She might only be 8 but she is a great listener.

(Tomoto POV)

That Jiro is starting to get on my nerves. He can't just come to school and start flirting with my Kaoru. I didn't hear what happened. I watched but seeing the way he was flirting with other girls, he definitely had to be flirting with my Kaoru. Couldn't he get a life and stop flirting with so many girls?

(Samaki POV)

From the minute she stepped into class, I knew I was in love. She was like and angel sent from above. I was her angel prince and Tadao was a devil thief. He comes in one day and thinks he can take my Ayumu from me? He's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to allow it.

(Ayumu POV)

Why did I feel funny when Tadao called me 'baby'. I hate his guts, right? Of course I do. But still. Why did I get butterflies in my stomach when he came. Ugh, why is life so complicated?

(Momoko POV)

What is so different about Ichiro? I keep getting this feeling about Ichiro being different from other boys. He is just the same typical boy. It's not like he is prince charming. Why is he soo… Ugh, I can't even think about words to describe him.

(Kaoru POV)

Why is Jiro such a jerk? Why does he flirt so much? Why is he soo disgusting? Why am I even wasting my precious time thinking about him. Curse you Jiro! Why do you make me think about you soo much.

(Miyako POV)

How did Boomer suddenly get soo nice. He called me Miyako. Not babe or toots or baby. Just Miyako. He is pretty cute too. What am I thinking? I'm Powerpuff girl. I can't think about Rowdyruff boys this way. But he is cute…

**Asmin: Well the completion has just increased with Tomoto and Samaki. This is the 2****nd**** longest chapter I've ever written so far. First is Chapter 1. Let's look at the relationship chart now.**

**Blues: 25%**

**Reds:9%**

**Purples:8%**

**Greens:4%**

**Asmin: Well, first is Blue in the lead, followed by Red. Not so far behind Red, we have Purple with Green coming last.**

**Kaoru: You made me sound sappy.**

**Asmin: I was just projecting out your true feelings for Butch.**

**Kaoru: What feelings! (Get's out an axe) **

**Asmin: (Runs)**

**Miyako: I'm not sure who tomorrow's guest is and since Asmin is…busy, we are going to have to wait.**

**Asmin: (Still running) Help me!**

**Miyako: (Sighs) I've got to go now. Please review! (Goes to help Asmin)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Asmin: Okay, the first thing I'm going to say to you guys is that I'm leaving out princess for now. She will come back later but I'm just going to focus on the relationships of the PPGZ and RRB for now. So bye princess!(Kicks out princess.)**

**Princess: You'll pay for this.**

**Asmin: Secondly, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been too lazy and tired to update but then I remembered how it felt to read a story and then the author doesn't update soon. I apologize for not updating sooner. **

**Kaoru: Wow. I'm shocked. You actually apologized! **

**Asmin: Hey! I'm not heartless. Now could someone please read the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: (Steps back except Momoko)**

**Momoko: Hey! no fair! **

**Kaoru: Could you please just say the disclaimer.**

**Momoko: Fine. Asmin doesn't own any character except the people that aren't in ppgz.**

**Asmin: On with the chapter! Oh and this chapter is going to be mainly about the greens since they've progressed the least on the relationship charts.**

(Kaoru POV)

After break we went back inside. The geography and science teachers weren't in school and since those were the subjects we had next, we were free. Miyako, Momoko and I moved our seats over to Ayumu's table so we could sit together. All the other girls in class crowded round the RRB's table so the girls and I decided to eavesdrop. I snuck a peak at Jiro and he caught me. I turned my head back fast but not fast enough to miss him smirk. I felt my face grow red for a reason I didn't know. I caught him get up and come over. I groaned inwardly as I heard him call my name. "Hey Kaoru." He said. "What do you want _Jiro_." I asked. "I just wanted to say hi." He said, acting innocently. I scowled, knowing he had come here just to annoy me. "Sure and my name is Gertrude." I replied, sarcastically. "Oh, then hello Gertrude." He said. I glared at him. "Okay if you just wanted to say hi, then hi. Now go away." I told him. "Fine. See you later babe." He said before walking back to his table. I felt the familiar fluttery feeling in my stomach. I felt my face go red. Suddenly, I remembered that the girls were there too so I forced myself to stop blushing. I turned to face them. "Idiot." I murmured to them. They just looked at each other and shrugged. We continued eavesdropping and we were disgusted to know that all that was going on was constant flirting. I felt sick to my stomach just listening to them flirting with Jiro. What is wrong with me?

(Jiro POV)

I just wanted to say hi to her. Okay maybe I wanted to annoy her but she could have been a little nicer. I'm sure she is just playing hard to get. She will fall victim to my charm and will be mine. Now if I could only find out how to do that. This could take a while. I might not have to do much though. Considering the fact that I saw her blush out of the corner of my eye, it shouldn't be that hard. Wait, what am I thinking. It's Buttercup for goodness sake. Powerpuff Buttercup. She'd kick my butt to mars if I tried anything. I'm not going to give up though. Never.

**Asmin: Okay, that chapter wasn't long but least I typed something.**

**Kaoru: Yeh, yeh, yeh. Whatever.**

**Asmin: Are you mad because I borrowed you brand new trainers and mistakenly spoilt them?**

**Kaoru: You what!**

**Asmin: Nothing. Nothing. (Runs away)**

**Kaoru: Why you! (Runs after her)**

**Miyako: (Sighs) Why am I always the one saying please review? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Asmin: Okay people. I know you might want to kill me for not writing in a while but I've been really tired and I haven't been able to think of anything to write.**

**Miyako: It's okay. We forgive you.**

**Kaoru: We do.**

**Miyako: Well me and Momoko do.**

**Kaoru: Yeah cause you guys are too soft.**

**Asmin: If you forgive me, I'll write a chapter about you beating up Jiro.**

**Kaoru: All is forgiven.**

**Jiro: What!**

**Asmin: Just get the first aid kit ready.**

**Kaoru: You're gonna be spending a month in the hospital when I'm through with you.**

**Asmin: I'm not gonna let it go that far. Besides, we need him in the story remember?**

**Kaoru: Fine.**

**Asmin: This chapter is going to be about the reds. Now, somebody say the disclaimer.**

**Everybody: (Looks at Tadao)**

**Tadao: What?**

**Momoko: You haven't done the disclaimer before.**

**Tadao: Fine. Asmin doesn't own any character that is in Powerpuff Girls Z. **

**Asmin: Good. Now on with the story.**

(Momoko POV)

I was walking home from the lab at 7 p.m. I wasn't looking where I was going so I bumped into somebody. "Sorry. I wasn't looking…" I said but then I saw it was Ichiro. "What do you want?" I asked him. "You bump into someone and you don't apologize. Real polite." He replied. I just glared at him and continued walking. He started following me so I turned to face him and asked "Can I help you?" "Yeah. By letting me walk you home." He replied. "So you'd know where I live and stalk me? Forget it." I told him. I continued walking only to hear him still following me. I whirled round to face him and said "Leave me alone." "No." was the simple reply he gave. "Fine." I said, admitting defeat. He followed me home. We got to my door and opened it. I went in and was about to shut it when he asked "Aren't you going to invite me in?" "No." I said before slamming the door. I went upstairs to my room and I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I heard my little sister, Kuriko, shout. I jumped up and ran to my door but I was too late. "It's a boy asking for you!" She shouted. I sighed and went downstairs only to see Ichiro on the in my living room with Kuriko, flipping through baby photos of me. I went and took the book. I put it on the shelf and turned to Kuriko. "Hey Kuriko, could you please get Ichiro here a glass of water." "Okay." She replied and went into the kitchen. I then turned to Ichiro and asked "Now what do you want?" "To annoy you." He relied. "Well you're doing a very good job at it." I said. He looked at his watch at the same time Kuriko came in with a glass of water. He drank it. "Thanks, Kuriko. I have to go now. Bye Kuriko. Catch ya later Momoko." He said. He left. Kuriko went up to her room. I went to mine and changed into my pajamas and went into my bed. I heard a tapping on my window. I opened it and found a red rose and a box of chocolates there with a note. The note said:

_Goodnight Momoko-chan. I heard you liked candy so here._

_Make sure you eat it tomorrow though._

_xxx Ichiro  
_

I smiled and felt my heart skip a beat. Was I falling in love with Ichiro? How could I? He was a villain and I was a hero. Our love was forbidden. A tear rolled down my face. I closed my windows and went to bed.

(Ichiro POV)

I sighed as I walked home. We didn't live with Mojo anymore. We were adopted. I was thinking about the presents I left for Momoko. I knew she could never be mine but I wasn't going to give up. Momoko was going to be mine even if our love was forbidden.

**Asmin: That was such a sweet chapter. If I wanted to name it, I would either call it Forbidden love or Red rose.**

**Miyako: (Tearing up) That was soo sweet!**

**Kaoru: (Hiding tears) You people make me sick!**

**Momoko: Himeko is trying to break in!**

**Asmin: Don't worry. I've put up an Anti-Himeko security system. And 3-2-1…**

**Himeko: (Screaming while being blasted away) My lawyers will hear about this!**

**Everybody: (Laughing)**

**Asmin: (Laughing) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Asmin: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks. I travelled for summer and I couldn't bring my laptop with me. There was no computer there either. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

**Miyako and Momoko: Okay!**

**Kaoru: What's in it for me?**

**Asmin: The satisfaction of knowing you helped someone by forgiving them?**

**Kaoru: Nope.**

**Asmin: The satisfaction of knowing you did the right thing?**

**Kaoru: Uh uh.**

**Asmin: The satisfaction of knowing you won't die in the story?**

**Kaoru: Uh… okay!**

**Asmin: Good. Now say the disclaimer.**

**Kaoru: What? Why me!**

**Asmin: Because I say so.**

**Kaoru: Asmin doesn't own anything except the characters not in ppgz and a very cruel personality.**

**Asmin: (Glares at her) Enjoy the chapter. This chapter is going to be blue-based.**

(Saburo POV)

I was walking home from a full day at the arcade when I spotted Miyako in the park. I went into the park. "Hi Miyako-chan!" I said. "Hello Saburo-kun. What are you doing here?" she asked me. "Well I saw here all alone so I thought I would come to keep you company." I replied. She blushed. "Oh…Arigato." She said. "There's a carnival going on not so far away. Do you wanna…um…go with me?" I asked her blushing. She blushed again. "Sure, Saburo-kun" She relied. We walked to the carnival in a comfortable silence. When we got there, we went to the portable cinema and watched a not so scary movie. After that we went on a few rides then I went to get us ice cream. "Two ice creams for the cute, young couple." The ice cream lady said, handing me two ice creams. Miyako and I blushed crazily. "W-w-we're not a c-couple. W-we're j-just g-good f-f-friends." I stuttered. Miyako nodded crazily. "Oh. I'm sorry. You two just look so cute together." We blushed again. I payed the lady and gave Miyako her ice cream.

(Miyako POV)

Talk about embarrassing! The ice cream lady told us that we looked like a cute couple. I could have died there. Saburo was nice when he payed her though. He was really being a gentleman on this date. Wait…this is not a date. Wait again…I think it is a date because he is being nice to me and paying for everything. He is such a gentleman. _*sigh* _I think I am falling in love. Next he won me a really big and cute blue, fluffy teddy bear on the strength tester. He is really strong. It was 7p.m by the time we had gone on all the rides we wanted to go on. Saburo had wanted to go on a scary and really fast ride but I was too scared and he had sweetly said it was okay. He walked me home and we reached my porch. "Thank you for the teddy bear and for everything today." I said. "No problem." He replied. I turned around and reached for the door handle but hesitated. It was now or never. I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Saburo-kun." I rushed before running inside my house and quickly shutting the door. I sighed and continued as if nothing had happened.

(Saburo POV)

I just stood there. Placing my hand on the cheek that she kissed. Shock written all over my face. I flew back home and slept peacefully.

(Taakaki POV)

Sakamoto had better come up with a plan soon. I just saw what happened between Miyako and Saburo. I had been following them all day. Who was that ice cream lady to say that they looked like a cute couple? I would have looked cuter with her. What made it even worse was that she kissed him! That should have been me. Don't worry Ichiro. I will get my revenge on you soon and Miyako will be mine!

**Asmin: Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!**

**Momoko: That was so sweet and sugary.**

**Miyako: (Blushes)**

**Asmin: Relationship chart time!**

**Blues: 50%**

**Reds: 45%**

**Greens: 10%**

**Purples: 8%**

**Asmin: Well, it looks like everybody except the purples have progressed. I'm exhausted from over working my brain to write this chapter. See you later hopefully.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Asmin: Well, I'm back for midterm so hey to all my loyal waiters. Thanks for having faith in me. I will complete this story even if it's the last thing I do. Now to call everybody back. I thought of a really cruel way to bring them back. You see, while I was away at boarding, I had a friend of mine build a teleporter for me so I can teleport anybody anywhere. So all I do is choose the comfort and location settings (Sets to her location and hard landing) and press the red button(presses button) and presto!**

**(Everybody appears in the air in swim suits and crashes down onto the ground)**

**Kaoru: Noooooo! You can't be back yet. It couldn't have been a month already!**

**Miyako: Actually, Kaoru, It has.**

**Asmin: Welcome back everybody. Actually I gave you a week and six days extra. I'm going back to school again on Sunday so I'm gonna send you guys back after this chapter.**

**Everybody: (Cheers)**

**Asmin: You guys are so ungrateful. After all I've done for you!**

**Momoko: Like?**

**Asmin: I gave you a holiday!**

**Kaoru: Yeah and now we want to get back to it.**

**Asmin: Grr. Shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Kaoru: But I did it…**

**Asmin: (Gives her an evil glare) I said do it!**

**Kaoru: A-a-asmin-san doesn't own anything except for the characters that aren't in the show.**

**Asmin: (Still angry) Good now on with the story.**

(Ayumu POV)

I was walking back home from school when, all of a sudden, I heard the voice that had haunted me in my dreams ever since he joined class. "Hey Ayumu. How's it going?" Said Tadao. I ignored him and kept walking. He sighed. "You know this is sad. We're in the same class yet you always avoid talking to me." "So?" I replied. "You know you're eventually gonna have to talk to me." He said. I kept walking. "Well I am talking to you now aren't I?" I asked him. "Yeah…and it feels good…talking to you" He said. I blushed and kept my face down to hide it. "So what do you want?" I asked him. "Well I wrote you a poem." He replied. "That's weird. I never knew you were the poetic type." I told him. I stopped walking and faced him. "Well there's a lot you don't know about me." He said. "Okay. Here I go." He started.

"_I sit here in the night_

_Staring into the heavens above._

_Wondering if I'm lucky enough_

_To be given your love._

_Even though I met you _

_Just a few days before._

_I have learned so much of who you are_

_And thirst to learn even more._

_I want to share my world with you,_

_All the smiles and all the tears._

_I want to learn to trust again;_

_Something I haven't done in years._

_You are very special to me,_

_You have kindled something new._

_I want to feel loved in my life,_

_I want to be with you."_

I stared at him, surprise written all over my face. Everything else went dark. It was like we were the only ones there. We leaned in and kissed. We pulled away and then I realized what I had done. "I've got to go." I said and I ran all the way home. I was ashamed of what I had done. How could I have kissed a Rowdyruff? How could I have been so stupid. But still…it felt…good.

(Tadao POV)

Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Finally after so long of waiting. It finally happened. I went home and slept like a baby.

(Samaki POV)

I WILL KILL TADAO. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM! He can't kiss my beloved and get away with it. I saw him and Ayumu on the street tonight. He must die. And not a pain free death. He must rot in his grave if it's the last thing I do.

**Miyako: Asmin-san, Kaoru and Momoko have something to say to you.**

**Asmin: What?**

**Momoko: I'm sorry for not showing you enough gratitude earler on. You've done a lot for us and all I did was act rude and spoilt. I'm sorry.**

**Asmin: Apology accepted Momoko. And you, Kaoru?**

**Kaoru: (Sighs) Ditto.**

**Asmin: Well that's probably the best apology I can get out of you so apology accepted. Now you guys had better get back to your holiday. I'll miss you guys as I go back to the prison they call school.**

**Everybody: We'll miss ya too Asmin!**

**Asmin: (Sets teleporter to Hawaii, Safe landing) Bye guys!**

**Everybody: Bye! (Disappear)**

**Asmin: And bye to you, patient readers! Oh and before I forget, Relationship charts!**

**Purples:60%**

**Blues: 50%**

**Reds: 45%**

**Greens: 10%**


	10. Chapter 10

**Asmin: Helllooooooooo?**

**(Silence)**

**Asmin: Why is it so quiet in here? Oh yeah! I remember! I sent them to Hawaii with the teleporter. Now to find it. (Starts looking around) Found it! (Blows dust off it) Wow it's really been that long. I feel so guilty for keeping my readers waiting for so long. I've just been so lazy lately and I just decided that it wouldn't be fair on my loyal readers so I decided to collect up my energy and write a new chapter. Even though, the rest of the gang might not care because they've probably been enjoying their holiday. Now to bring them back.(Sets teleporter to her current location and presses button)**

**(Everybody comes back with beards and stares confused at their surroundings)**

**Asmin: Nooooooooooo! I've left them for so long that they've grown beards! (Starts crying hysterically)**

**Miyako: Okay you guys I can't keep this up for so long. Asmin we haven't grown beards. We just wanted to punish you for keeping us in Hawaii for so long. It started off fun but got kinda boring after the first few months. We're sorry.**

**Momoko: Yeah.**

**Kaoru: Oh man! You guys we could've kept it up for much longer and watched her suffer.**

**Asmin: Thanks MIYAKO AND MOMOKO. Kaoru it's good that you're being mean to me. Just because of that, I'm making this chapter about you, Jiro and Tomoto. (Grins evilly)**

**Kaoru: No! Please no! I'm sorry! I'll do anything!**

**Asmin: Anything? (Thinks to herself) As tempting as that sounds, your fate is already sealed. Sorry…NOT! (Smiles in a satisfied way) Now Miyako, could you please say the disclaimer?**

**Miyako: Sure Asmin! Asmin does not own anything that's in Powerpuff girls z. Enjoy the chapter!**

(Kaoru POV)

I was walking back from the arcade on Saturday evening. It had been a pretty boring week since the Rowdyruff boys turned sort of good. There had only been a few crimes and that was from a bunch of bank robbers but they were no fun to beat up cause they blacked out faster than the normal chemical Z–enhanced villains we normally fought. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard light footsteps behind me. I stopped and whirled round only to crash into Jiro. We both landed on the floor with me on top of him. We both blushed before I jumped off him. He got up and I glared at him but he brushed it off and asked sarcastically, "Wow you bump into someone so it's real polite not to offer him a hand." "What do you want Jiro?" I asked, making it clear that he was irritating me. "Just decided to follow you home." He stated, as if it was a completely normal thing to follow someone home without their knowing. I stated this fact to him and he just said "If you had known, then you wouldn't have let me follow you." "Yeah. So don't follow me.", I said before I turned by back to him and continued walking. I heard him still following me so I whirled round again only to have my lips crash against his. I didn't notice he was following me so closely so when I had turned to face him, he had crashed into me. We immediately pulled away and started blushing crazily. "Um…I…uh….um…have to go…um…bye!" I stuttered before I ran to my house. I ran into my room, ignoring the calls of my brothers then I closed the door and pressed my back against it. I slid down to the floor as I tried to catch my breath and slow down the spinning of my head. Wow. That was…wow..wait NO! He's a ruff, I'm a puff. He's the enemy. I can't fall in love with my enemy…can I?

(Jiro POV)

Minutes after Kaoru left, I was still standing there, surprise written all over my face. I was still in a daze when I felt a punch in my stomach. I wasn't prepared for it so I doubled over and fell on the floor but I recovered quickly. I looked up, ready to inflict pain on the person who had punched me but I was surprised to see my classmate, Tomoto, staring down into my face. "Stay away from Kaoru" he said. "Or what?", I asked. "Or you'll regret it. Trust me." "Are you threatening me?" I asked, amused. Did this boy really think he could hurt me? I was a ruff. I could kick his butt up and down the city while eating an ice cream. My amusement must have shown on my face because he slapped me and said "Number one, this isn't funny an number two, yes I am threatening you." Before he turned and ran away. It took me a couple of seconds to realize I was still on the floor. I got up and went into an alley to transform and I flew back home. Everyone was asleep by the time I got back so I just went to my room and went to sleep. I had a great dream about Kaoru and I getting married while Tomoto watched everything from the outside of the chapel and when the priest got to the part where he said "If you have any reasons as to why this couple should not be married, say now or forever hold your peace." Tomoto was about to object but a huge monster appeared out of nowhere and ate him then an even bigger monster ate that monster then a whale swallowed the monster and a fisherman, for some reason, came and threw the whale into a volcano which erupted and thus definitely and completely ended the life of Tomoto.

(Tomoto POV)

I had just happily given that flirt-freak, Jiro, a good piece of my mind. Who does he think he is, kissing a girl that belongs to someone else. Of course, Kaoru isn't officially my girl friend but I was getting closer to my goal slowly and steadily. I had just moved from unknown to acquaintance. Just a little more time and he would have gotten to boyfriend but no. Jiro just had to come and kiss her. He had to get rid of him and he had to do it fast.

**Asmin: Wow! That was a long chapter for me considering the fact that I did it at night.**

**Kaoru: (Washing her mouth with mouthwash) I hate you so much right now!**

**Asmin: Do you really want the next chapter to be about you too?**

**Kaoru: (Shuts up)**

**Asmin: I thought so. Anyways, please review readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Asmin:….Okay….I have bad news…hey…wait….where is everyone?**

**?:They all left and died when you didn't come back**

**Asmin: WHAT? Who are you? How do you know?**

**?:I am the ghost of this story…**

**Asmin: Well that explains it**

**Ghost: Yes…now I suspect that you have some disappointing news for our dear readers here…?**

**Asmin: (sighs) yes…okay I have decided to….END THIS STORY! This shall be the last chapter…I have discovered that I can't keep myself dedicated to a long story so I shall conclude this story and I might keep posting random one-shots of them during different parts of their lives…depending on when I feel inspired…I shall now revive the characters of this story and throw a nice big I'm-sorry-but-the-story's-ending party!**

**Asmin: (Brings out an old device) WOW! The teleport device sure has gotten old…(Blows dust off it and turns it into a revival device…Pushes button)**

**(All the characters fall in coughing)**

**Kaoru: (Trying to kill Asmin) I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU JUST LEFT US HERE ROTTING AND WAITING FOR YOU TO COME AND USE US!**

**Asmin: (Running from Kaoru) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just got really caught up in school then other times I was just lazy but I am going to make it up to you guys!**

**Everyone else: How?**

**Asmin: I am having an I'm-sorry-but-the-story's-ending party!**

**(SILENCE)**

**Kaoru: (Face red with steam coming out of her ears) (Suddenly goes dangerously calm) So you left us for almost a year, only to come back and tell us that our story is ending?**

**Asmin: (Scared) No! Your story isn't ending! I'm going to be posting one-shots about different things that happen in you guys' lives…**

**Kaoru:…oh…So can we all say the final disclaimer since it's practically our last chapter?**

**Asmin: SURE!**

**Everybody: Asmin definitely doesn't own PPGZ and we are all thankful for that cause if she did, there wouldn't be up to an episode 10!**

**Asmin: HEY!...I guess I owe you guys forgiveness so anyways…READ AND REVIEW!**

(Ayumu POV)

Some months later, the boys and us girls finally decided to settle our differences. They stopped committing serious crimes and settled for beating up bullies. We are all officially going out with them. There was still the problem of Tomoto, Sakamoto, Samaki and Taakaki but we really weren't bothered by them. They had tried one pathetic attempt to win us over by coming up to us and telling us how the boys looked like the Rowdyruff boys and if we got married to them then we would forever look at them, think of the actual Rowdyruff boys and wonder, 'What were we thinking?'. We just ignored them and laughed when they left. They didn't know how close to the truth they were! So anyways, things have been going smoothly since then and I'm actually happy I moved to Tokyo.

**Asmin: So that's it…I want to thank cakedecorator and MoroPinky because they were my very first reviewers…THANKS GUYS! And let the party…BEGIN!**

**(All characters cheer and start partying as the scene fades to black.**


End file.
